


Victuri is Canon

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Victor Being Victor, im done now, what the hell are these recommended tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: I seriously just wrote this cause I wanted to. No big overall plotline. Just Fluff.*Sees Victor....Nosebleeds*





	1. Yuri's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing. I get it. I tried alright.

It was seven in the morning. I had just woken up. I looked around the room. Where was Victor? We had been dating for 2 months now. I was getting used to him disappearing. He always had some random task to do. I got up. No note. He always left a note on the table saying where he had gone. Weird. Maybe he was just pulling a prank on me. I was not amused. All of the sudden the bed vibrated softly and I heard snoring beneath me.  
“Victor?” I dropped onto the gray carpet and looked beneath the bed. Victor was lying there asleep. He looked so peaceful. I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at his face. I could hear him gently breathing. I guess he sensed my presence because his eyes slowly started to open. I loved his eyes. The bright blue slightly mixing with green. They looked like the ocean. As if gentle waves would roll across them at any time.  
“Where’s Yuri?” I blinked and went back to reality. He couldn’t see me right in front of him. “Ow!” he tried to sit up but hit his head. He was under the bed after all. “What? Where am I?” I couldn't stop myself from laughing,  
“Heh. Victor. You’re under the bed.”  
“Eh? Ow!” He tried to sit up again. “Oh. I am. How?”  
“I asked that same question myself.”  
“Can we start over?”  
“Start what over?”  
“The whole me waking up thing. I looked stupid. I want to do it over.”  
“Okay?” He lied down again and closed his eyes. Then he opened them.  
“Morning beautiful.” I blushed.  
“G-Good morning.” He always found a way to surprise me. It was charming.  
“So. What were you looking at before I woke up.” I knew what he was trying to do. He had this way, of getting me to tell him anything. It just added to his charm. “Are you going to answer, or just sit there?” He was getting impatient.  
“U-Uh…. I was….. Watching you sleep.” I quietly answered.  
“What was that last bit?” He wasn't giving up. I sighed.  
“I was watching you sleep, okay? Please leave me alone.” I got up onto the bed, knowing he was too lazy to follow.  
“Is my face that perfect? I didn't realize I was so amazing.”  
“Shut up, Victor.” He was so narcissistic. But of course, being myself, I couldn't resist telling him just what he wanted to hear. Sarcastically.  
“But, I would say that you are “that amazing”. Everyone loves you. Everywhere you go people cheer for you, and try to get your autograph. So if you feel that amazing you would be right. Now stop being annoying.” What a waste of time. He was always fishing for compliments. I saw a shadow move from the bed. He got onto the bed and jumped on me.  
“People love you too Yuri. Don't forget that. But do forget them. I love you more than any  
of them ever will.”  
“Victor" I groaned.  
“Yuri. I think I need some coffee.” He paused and thought for a  
moment. “No. I need something better than coffee.” He moved closer to me. Now facing me directly, he finished. “How about a good morning kiss?” No, I didn't want him getting what he wanted a third time. But it's okay if this so what I want also, right? No matter what, I would find a way to tell my brain that it was justified to kiss him. And so I did. I put my hand on his head. He was smiling down at me, staring into my eyes like I had done to him earlier. I wonder if my eyes were as pretty? Even if they only were to him.  
“That's a yes, I would infer?” I didn’t need to answer. I pushed his head to mine.The warmth of his lips made my heart race. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. In response, I wrapped my tongue around his.  
“Knock knock” Someone was knocking at the door.  
“One second!” I called back. I quickly pushed Victor away and ran to the door. Before opening it I looked back. He was still smiling at me. I smiled back and opened the door.  
“Mari-nee-chan.”  
“I can’t believe you two are still lying around! Did you forget about having a big show today?! Get up, and get your butts out of here!” I looked back at Victor, who was standing up.  
“Now, now. This is no time to get upset. Yuri did nothing wrong. It is completely my fault for not waking up.” He said as he slowly walked towards us. “Alright, Yuri. She did have a point. We should probably get dressed.” I nodded.  
“Good.” Mari-nee-chan closed the door and left. I watched, as Victor walked to the closet, and took out his costume. We had been planning this for awhile now. A show where we could skate together.  
“Yuri? What are you doing?” I had gotten so distracted, that I hadn’t even noticed Victor standing right in front of me…..completely naked  
“Oh...N-Nothing.” I turned away and blushed.  
“Hehe. Nothing? Seems suspicious to me.” I turned my head. His beautiful, silver hair shimmered in the sunlight. “Yuri?”  
“Oh, uh sorry. I just...you know…..God, you’re so beautiful.”  
“Not as beautiful as you.” I blushed.  
“Liar.” I whispered under my breath. He walked over and kissed me on the head.  
“You should probably get dressed too, Yuri.” He was right.


	2. Victor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue. It ended on a cliffhanger so I'm gonna write a chapter 3 later.

The smell of pine filled the car. Yuri had begged me to buy a pine scented ornament from the car. I guess he liked the smell. Yuri was asleep, his head on my shoulder. We were driving to the Ice Castle, so we could practice our skating routine, before the big show. Maybe Yuri didn't sleep well. I always wondered how he slept. He looks adorable when he sleeps. Like a little kitten.  
“We’re here!” Minako-san called. She had been driving us a lot recently. I wonder what motivated her to do so. Yuri shifted ever so slightly in his sleep. I kissed his forehead.  
“Yuri. You have to wake up.”  
“Nnnnn…”  
“Yuri.” I sighed, picked him up, and put him on my back. I felt bad. I had wanted to wake him up the nice way, but he resisted.  
“Sorry, Yuri.” I placed him face down on the ice.  
“Ah!” He tried to get up, but slipped on the ice and fell again. I felt bad looking at him struggle. I put my arms around him ,and lifted him onto a bench. “Victor….did you...put me on the ice?”  
“Sorry.” I brushed my hand across his head, and let it rest on his shoulders. “Really.” I smiled. “I just...needed a way to wake you up.” He smiled, his adorable smile. Brown eyes sparkling like the sun. “I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Please don’t make me fight you over this.” I saw him sigh  
“Let's just go practice.” I nodded. He put on his skates. I was already wearing mine. I had taken the time to put them on the car. We walked to the ice together. He started doing his part alone. He always looked so beautiful on the ice. It was as if he was a different person. I loved both Yuri’s equally. They made up the one whole Yuri. The one I loved most. I went to join him halfway through the performance. It was so great to perform with him. Gliding across the ice in unison. Landing each jump at the same time. At least we tried too. That’s why we practice in the first place. To make it better. Yuri was always trying to stay serious. I looked at him. His smile was wider than the Grand Canyon. I don’t think i've seen him keep a straight face once, during our program. He loved it just as much as I did. His smile led me to smile as well.  
“Victor?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Wait here.” He turned to leave. Then he turned back. “Don’t go anywhere.” I sighed as he walked away. Yuri didn’t trust me.  
“Grrrrrrr” My stomach growled. I hadn’t had time to eat this morning. My hunger caused me to forget all about Yuri and his words. I walked to the vending machine. So many tasty snacks.(just ignore this part. I’m not explaining Victor eating chips in detail…..Also time skip) I threw away the wrapper.  
“Victor?” Yuri! I had completely forgot about him. I ran back to the bench. “You got up didn’t you?”  
“S-Sorry.” He kissed me.  
“It’s okay. You never stood still before. What did I expect?”  
“Hey!”  
“Hehe“ When he laughed, his face lit up. I loved it when he laughed. If he laughed, I would laugh and smile with him. His joy, brought me joy, and I hoped he thought the same. “Victor Look at the time.” It was almost time for the show.

(I can’t write anything about skating….I also just don't want to. Timeskip to the end of their skating routine.)

The routine was almost over. I flashed a grin towards Yuri. He was smiling back. His smile was normal ,but I saw something in his eyes. Something was wrong. As the music ended he skated over to me and kissed me on the lips. All around us was cheering and screaming. And then it happened. The crowd went silent, as Yuri fell to the ground.  
“Yuri!” I got down to the ground and lifted him off the cold ice. I skated him off the ice rink and laid him down on a bench. I continued hugging him. Nobody could take him from me. He was completely unconscious. It was just like when he was sleeping earlier, but the time, he had a different aura coming from him. It wasn’t peaceful like before.   
“(Siren noises)” Paramedics were coming in from all angles. I felt my heart sink as they took Yuri from me. Before I knew it, I was in an ambulance headed to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loading next chapter....... (In like a month or maybe less)


	3. Yuri's POV (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to add a summary.

I woke up to a white ceiling. One I had never seen before. I tried to sit up, but a hand on my chest pushed me down.  
“Victor?” The only response was a kiss on my hand.  
“Shhh.”  
“Where are we?”  
“That's not important right now.”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“No, it's not. But if you must know…..we’re in the hospital”  
“What?! Are you okay?!” And he said it wasn’t important.  
“I’m fine. I was more worried about you.”  
“Eh?” I pushed his hand off and sat up. It was me in the hospital bed, not him. “What happened?”  
“We don’t know yet. After the show, you just passed out.” I looked up at his face, clouded with concern. He put his hand on the back of my head, pulling me up to his face. As our lips touched I reached a hand out to move him closer. *Snap*. Something broke and strange liquid spilled everywhere. “Yuri….You broke the IV.” Oops. Stupid IV, ruining the kiss. He pushed the red button to call a nurse. Soon enough a woman with brown hair came walking into the small room.  
“Hello, my name is Tiffany. How may I be of your service?”  
“Uh….I broke the IV…...Sorry.” She walked over.  
“That’s alright sir. We have your test results. You may read them over while I go get some towels.” She placed a clipboard on my bed and walked out. Victor grabbed it. I saw his eyes go wide and he quickly shoved it at me.  
“Sorry” he whispered as I took it from him. They knew why I had passed out. Lack of food.  
“Victor? Why didn’t you pass out as well?”  
“Uh I, uh….might have eaten while you were in the bathroom. I forgot. Sorry.” That idiot. He gets stupider every day. “Are you mad?” I gave him the clipboard.  
“It depends on how much the hospital bill is.”   
“You know it doesn't matter. I’m rich.” (XD worst line ever. How was I supposed to describe that.)  
“Right.” Tiffany came back with the towels. She started wiping off the bed.   
“ I have good news. The doctor says we'll be letting you go now.” oh thank god. I don’t think I could stay here much longer. We said thank you and left the hospital. I called Minako-san and asked her to take us home.  
“You’re okay right?” Said a still worried Victor.  
“I’m fine really.” We walked silently down through the parking lot, and into the blue car.

(One awkward, and silent car trip later)

I took a deep breath as we walked into the hot springs, suddenly attacked by a mob of worried family members.  
“Yuri! Thank god you’re alright!” Without word, Victor stepped over and hugged me.  
“I’m glad he’s okay too.” I blushed. Was this his apology?  
“I-I didn't mean to scare anyone. But I might like some real food.” I was starving. All I had eaten was….well nothing. Does an IV count as eating? I doubt it.  
“Of course!” My mom rushed in with a big pork cutlet bowl. “It’s a welcome back gift!”  
“I was only gone for a few hours.” This was a bit much.  
“Only a few hours? Nonsense! It felt like days! We were so worried.”  
*Sigh* “Alright. Sure. Let's go with that.” I said, sitting down to eat. My eyes widened as I took a bite. “It's so good!”  
“Can I try some?” Victor asked from behind me.  
“ Of course!” I handed him a fork, but he pushed it aside. He slowly leaned in to kiss me.   
“You’re right. That was good.

FIN (Or...I can't end stories to save my life.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from the first chapter, the way I wrote this just got worse and worse. The first chapter was...okay. Now it's horrible. I'm sorry.


End file.
